Ice Mages Can Love
by GrayFullbusterX766
Summary: Lyon is thinking about Gray, the spiky raven haired boy, that he once studied with under Ur. Little does Lyon know that Gray is thinking about him in the same way, neither of them knowing about each others feelings, will the love between the two ice mages blossom? Read to find out. Shounen-Ai/Yaoi -Jen
1. The Feeling

It all started on that day when I saw the younger pupil sail away from Galuna Island with his fellow guild mates..

While sitting in the hall at his guild, At Lamia Scale Lyon thought "What the heck is this feeling?" Lyon thought.. I've felt this for a long time now the older pupil mumbled for himself, of course that wasn't the case, Lyon let out a small chuckle and small grin formed on his face, Lyon knew what that feeling was..

It Was Love.

Love for the younger pupil, the other disciple of Ur, Gray Fullbuster.

Lyon said to himself, "I need to hide these feelings from Gray for a while longer." For the composed man he was, but his heart said otherwise, his heart wanted to tell Gray, that he loved him, but what response waited him?

What are you mumbling and grinning about Lyon? Sherry asked. "What are you talking about Sherry, I haven't done anything" Lyon said with a grin on his face.

You obviously did said Sherry smiling, come on tell me, "YEAH TELL HER!" Toby screamed, Yuuka punched Toby in the stomach and said "You don't need to get angry and scream." It's a secret Lyon said with a grin on his face.

Aww man.. Said Sherry, I wanted to know.. Lyon gave Sherry a small chuckle, You should know by now that I wouldn't tell even if you begged me, Lyon said while walking out of the guild hall of Lamia Scale with a little grin on his face.

While at another Guild.. There were no silent moment at all.. Natsu and Gajeel was fighting and yelling, while Lucy and Levy try stop it even though they knew they could not do anything about it, Why don't you girls just give in already? Gray thought for himself while sitting in front of the bar in drinking some ice tea..

"I've been feeling like this since that time.. that time I left Galuna Island.." Gray Mumbled for himself..

Gray knew what feeling it was and to who..

The older pupil of Ur, Lyon Vastia..

I havn't seen him since that time, I hope he found a guild for himself to belong in..

I cannot tell him my feelings for him, no way, he would just make fun of me or something.. hah.. Gray let out a small chuckle and a grin on his face. As if he could ever tell Lyon that anyway.

At that moment the guild doors flew open and Gray saw a very familiar face..

It was the man he secretly loved, Lyon Vastia.

Hey Gray! Lyon shouted, Gray got to his feet and walked towards Lyon and said "Hey ice bastard" Well that was a nice thing to say to someone you haven't seen for a long time Lyon chuckled, and by the way, I see you still have that stripping habit Lyon grinned.

Huh, what are you- shit not again, Where the heck is my shirt?! Damn.. another shirt gone..

Lyon chuckled more, Well.. I guess I have Gray mumbled.

"By the way Lyon, what are you up to these days?" Gray asked the older ice mage with silver white hair.

"I've joined a guild, and do not think I did it because you said so" Lyon said with a huge grin on his face.

Whatever, good for you, Gray said, and looked the other way.

Hey idiot don't look the other way when we are talking, oh wait, is someone blushing? Lyon teased.

"Shut up ice bastard!" Im not blushing.. Gray said while having a slight blush.

So little princess was blushing?

Im gonna kill you.. Gray mumbled..

Tch, Said Lyon while having a huge grin on his face.

Whatever.. Did you need something Lyon?

Is it wrong for me to just visiting the ice cold princess?

Shut it ice bastard, and don't call me princess!

Then you're just cold should the Ice bastard warm you up? Lyon said with a teasing grin, while leaning closer to Gray's face, stopping just a few inches from Gray's face, well, see what we got here.. a blushing little ice princess, how cute, Lyon said with friendly grin.

-Shut up Lyon..

Lyon just smiled.

And after that it was a silence between them until the silver white haired ice mage asked..

Care to go out and take a drink with me tomorrow? Lyon asked.

Where?

\- Just meet me up near Magnolia park, around 6:30 and from there we decide where to take that drink.

-Sure, see you tomorrow then.

We sure do ice cold princess, Lyon said with a huge grin while waving goodbye.

Im gonna kill him tomorrow, Gray mumbled with a slight blush.

What was that about? Natsu came from nowhere and asked.

Nothing Gray answered.

Hey Natsu! Gray! Care to have a drinking game with me? Cana asked while carrying a barrel with her.

I'll pass, Gray said, while start to walk out of the guild, but he just came a few meters when Natsu and Cana asked in unison, by the way Gray, why are you blushing?

Shut it .. Gray mumbled while keep walking towards the guild doors and walked out.

What was that all about Natsu asked for himself

Well Natsu, you up for a drinking game with me then?

Im all fired up!


	2. Gray Drunk

Gray had make it back to his place after skipping a chance to compete with Cana and Natsu in a drinking contest, even though he knew both Natsu and himself didn't stand a chance against Cana, wondering how she could become such a heavy drinker, that she could beat Me and Natsu.. Well it couldn't have been hard for her to do because, alcohol wasn't Natsu's or mine strong side.. in matter of fact he's legs became wobbly and his eyesight got kind of blurry just after barely one barrel of booze.. he could say the same about Natsu.

Now he just hoped that Lyon didn't make him drink too much tomorrow even though he said one drink, you can never trust that spiky white silver haired idiot.. I don't even want to know what I could do to embarrass myself in front of him, if that happened.. Gray blushed and shuddered about the thought about that.. Lyon would tease me so much for that for the rest of my life..

Gray gave himself a soft slap on his cheeks at the same time with his palms and erased that thought from his head and took a glass and opened the refrigerator and poured some ice tea in it and went to his bedroom.

Gray just fell to bed and relaxed for the rest of the day.

*Yawn* Wonder what time it is, the spiky raven head oy asked himself looking out the window and saw that it was snowing, he immediately got up from his bed and out of his room and forgot to check what time it was, he went outside his house to just breath in the wonderful feeling of this nights weather, only to be interrupted.. He heart a giggle behind some bushes a few meters in front of him he already knew who that was.. Not so hard to guess, it was Juvia.

I can hear you Juvia.

Oh, Gray-Sama, Juvia didn't mean to spy on you.. J-Juvia just wanted to see you

Hey Juvia what are you staring-

Oh shit, Another shirt gone.. Wonder how many shirts I even have left now..

J-Juvia don't mind *blush*

Yeah I believe you, but it's not good for a woman like you to be out at this hour alone Juvia.. Even though I don't know the time-

It's 10:30 Gray-Sama

Oh, then you should absolutely not be out alone, I follow you back to girls dormitory, I don't want to feel like shit if something happened, Gray scratched his head

*o* ! …

Hey Juvia?

Eh?! Juvia!

(She had fainted, and she had hearts instead of eyes..)

Oi Juvia get a hold of yourself! And what happened with your eyes..

Wonder what I did this time to make her faint..

Well I guess I have to get her to girls dormitory anyway..

By that Gray lifted Juvia up on his back and started walking to the girls dormitory, hoping Erza or Lucy were awake…

Erza! Lucy! Anyone!

Shh Gray! people are sleeping! Erza screamed in low voice

Sorry, but can you take Juvia to her room?

Why was she out, I thought she was in bed already.

Well apparently not, she had fun hiding while spying behind some bushes in front of my house.

Oh, well, just wait a second I'm coming down.

Thanks Erza.. He thought for himself while letting out a sigh.. still having a fainted Juvia on his back.

After Erza had taken Juvia Gray started to walk home.

Awh man, I'm beat I think I will go sleep when I come back, I think it's my best option because I have feeling it's going to be a long night tomorrow, I dearly hope that Lyon doesn't have any tricks up his sleeve or I just might kill him, just might.. He thought for himself while walking back on the snow falling night.

~Time lapse to next day ~

*Yawn* Gray stretched his arms up and looked out the window. Weird, is it still evening? He looked confused, I need to check what time it is, Gray reached for his lacrima and to his shock..

6:10PM

DAMMIT! Gray flew out of bed, how could I sleep for this long, I'm going to be late, Shit! It takes at least 15 to 25 minutes but that is if I run.. Shit I need to go now! Gray rushed out of his room puts his shoes on in a hurry and rushed out of his house after locking the door.

Dammit.

6:29PM

Lyon stood at the side of Magnolia Park leaning against a tree with his arms folded other on his chest, he had already been there a good 15 minutes.

The princess is running late, that is not unusual at all Lyon chuckled with a grin on his face when he saw someone running for his dear life right in front of him, a raven haired man with his spiky hair on all sides and edges looking like he just woke up in a hurry, Lyon grinned and said

The Princess Gray, Lyon chuckled.

When the raven haired man arrived in front of Lyon he gasped, a lot.

Did sleeping beauty sleep overslept? Lyon teased

Just you wait when I get my b.. breath back you ba.. bastard.. he gasped

What did you say? I didn't hear you from all your gasping and moaning, *grins*

-What did you just say bastard?!

-I said what I said, by the way did sleeping beauty woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?

*clenching fists*

How adorable, Lyon patted on Gray head, but I think you must have woke up on the other side of the bed because your head is a mess, Lyon smiled with a bit off teasing.

Haha no I will not tease you more, come here I fix your hair, Lyon started straighten out all the spikes on the ravens head

Gray quickly backed off blushing

Lyon smiled while saying, Come on Gray, you won't be able to do it yourself because you can't see your own hair, come here I will fix it, I will not tease you anymore just come here.

I didn't know you were so gentle Lyon..

I have moments the spiky white silver haired man said while fixing Gray's hair.

Done.

Th-thanks Lyon.

No worries, should we get a move on?

Lyon started walking, Gray followed.

They reached a destination where they would get their drinks, and their destination is..

The Drunken Willow

Follow me Gray Lyon said while taking a firm grip around ravens wrist

W-wait Lyon, take it easy, Gray sighted, his hunch were right this is going to be a long night, Gray staggered after Lyon, he didn't really have a choice since Lyon had a grip around his wrist..

What do you want to drink? I'll pay for the first one at least Lyon said while smiling

T-the first one? Are you planning to get me drunk or something?

No, but look at that, Lyon pointed the left corner of the pub.

Oh great.. Gray said while sighted, it was Cana and Natsu.

-Gray!

-Shit, she saw me.. Lyon help me, just choose some drink for me if you are going to pay.

Sure, Lyon turned around to order.

Gray just stood there while Cana was running towards me with Natsu not so far behind, all he could hear Lyon order was booze and the rest was just too difficult to hear with all the noise in the background and two idiots screaming for him while running towards him.

What are you doing here Cana, Natsu?

-The idiot here lost yesterday, so he wanted to take revenge today, Cana chuckled

-And I will!

-Yeah Yeah I believe you Natsu.. Cana sighted

What are you doing here then?

-I? I'm here with Lyon we-

-We were just about to get a drink together Lyon interrupted me

Hey Lyon! Gray blushed

-What it's true isn't it Gray?

Yes.. Gray mumbled and looked the other way because he didn't want them to see him blush.

Hey Gray, I just ordered a beer for you, I don't want you to get drunk.

Oi! I will not get drunk on one glass of alcohol, but thanks.

Don't mention it Gray.

What did you get Lyon?

-Just a glass of tequila because I can handle it.

-You little..

Gray you get drunk so easy, so don't say anything, Cana pointed out.

Gray clunked up the beer and said or rather half screaming..

Just because our little miss alcohol can drink 10 barrels or more doesn't it mean that someone who drinks less is weaker!

-Hey I didn't say that!

Lyon just sat there looking amused and gave out a quiet chuckle, they are unbelievable Lyon said while giving out a light laugh, he just sat there amused and listened and drank his tequila.

Natsu that just had stood there, laughed, smiled with his teeth and said Cana shall we continue our drinking contest now?

-Oh Yeah I almost forgot, Gray, Lyon come join us

I'm fine I'm not a heavy drinker Lyon said

How about you Gray? Cana asked

No, no I'm fi-

Nope you are going to it! Cana dragged Gray across the bar

Hey if you not going to accept a no don't ask me in the first place and no I'm going have a stupid drinking contest with you idiots Gray screamed while still being dragged by Cana.

Lyon let out a laugh and shook his head in amusement, this sure is going to be a really good evening he told himself.

Gray is too adorable I don't think I can hold my feelings inside anymore, maybe I tell him tonight, it doesn't matter how he reacts anymore, I just hope he doesn't take it badly, Lyon mumbled for himself.

Hey Cana! She dragged him and threw him on to the bench at their table.

Ouch! Why did you do that for?!

Cana laughed, well how about we begin?

Oi are you listening? I'm not-

He was cut off, by Natsu, yes you will have a drinking contest with us Ice princess.

Not you too..

Fine, but..

Gray looked across the bar at Lyon who was still at the same place, he just smiled and waved..

Dammit, great im not going to get any help from him..

Fine! If I'll do this stupid contest with you will you let me get back to my company over there?!

-Yes they said in unison while smiling

Im screwed, I hope Lyon doesn't tease me for the rest of my life he mumbled for himself..

1/5 barrel later..

Im gonna *hiccup* get going *hiccup* now.. I give up..

Cana wasn't surprised, Natsu had already fallen asleep after a half barrel of beer

Cana moved and waved goodbye to the stumbling Gray and blinked at Lyon, that kind of blink was "Haha have fun with him now" blink.

Lyon ran to Gray and caught him just seconds before the raven haired man's legs gave out and would had crash into the floor, Lyon sighted, you shouldn't have done it you are not so tolerant to so much alcohol Gray, and picked up Gray in his arms, bridal style and walked out of the bar.

While Lyon was carrying Gray in his arms, Gray suddenly started to cuddle into Lyon's shirt .. comfy.. he said with a mumbled cute voice, just like if he had been sleeping..

How adorable you are Gray..

Lyon carried Gray all the way to his home.

Lyon released the arm he had had under Gray's legs but let the arm that was supporting Grays back with stay so he could get out his own keys so he could unlock the door, when he had done that he once again took a firm grip under Gray's legs and walked in to his apartment.

Lyon dropped Gray down gently on the sofa while taking Gray's shoes of and his own and putted tgem in the hallway and locked his door while he was there.

He them went to open his bedroom door and undid his the sheets so he could lay Gray down.

He went back to the living room where his little crush was sound asleep.. It will be my pleasure to look at your adoeable face now Gray.. I will never let you get out of here.. Lon smiled, a loving smile and gave Gray a kiss on the lips and picked him up again and started walking to his room.

He had laid Gray down in his bed and tucked him in, he went out of the room to get something to drink..

Lyon went in to the kitchen and took a glass and placed it on his kitchen table, He used his magic to get ice in the glass, now we just have to wait a minute for the to become ice water..

Lyon quickly drank up and went to his bed to watch his cute Gray sleep..

You're so adorable Gray..

Lyon.. get closer.. I'm cold..

Wait.. You're awake? And of course, he went closer to Gray and lifted the sheets up and then placing it over them and embraced Gray

Of course I'm awake Lyon idiot.. Gray said and cuddled into Lyons chest and fell asleep

Yeah sure you were awake.. Lyon said and kissed Gray's head and then his bangs and got to sleep too..

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
